Make Love In This Club
by heartbreaker-815
Summary: Piper and Leo stay late at the club one night to clear up and their longing for each other gets the better of them. Please R&R.


Title: Make Love In This Club

**Title:** Make Love In This Club

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed or any of the characters used in my story. They belong to the creators.

**Spoilers: **None

**Pairing(s): **Piper/Leo

**Summary: **Piper and Leo stay late at the club one night to clear up and their longing for each other gets the better of them. Please R&R.

**A/N : **Just a little bit of smut that came to me whilst listening to a song. Constructive criticism is very much welcome as I've never written a Piper/Leo fic before so please let me know what you think. I plan for this to be a oneshot. There isn't really a time frame that it's in really, it's just whenever you want it to be. Also, I've spell checked it but I don't have a beta-reader so if there's any mistakes do forgive me. 

**Thanks for reading and please review.**



Piper trudged down the stairs of P3 after seeing off the last few customers and locking the doors. It had been a hard night, very busy and they were short of staff so she, Leo and Paige had been forced to work the bar. Paige had left a little earlier to get home to Henry so now just Piper and Leo were left.

"Boy am I glad tonight's over." She sighed as she reached the bottom, leaning against the banister, watching her husband as he cleared tables and stacked chairs.

A small smile played on her lips as she mused to herself. She was so lucky to have such a perfect guy. How many other women could say they were actually married to an angel and mean it? His main aim in life was to help people and she just couldn't imagine her life without him.

"I know, I thought they were never gonna leave." He said, giving a small nod towards the door that Piper had just seen the last of their customers out of. He noticed her gazing at him and he smiled.

"Earth to Piper." He said, grinning at her as she jumped from her thoughtful state and stood up properly.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how perfect you are." She said, knowing it sounded unbelievably cheesy but still smiling all the same. She began making her way towards him, reaching her arms out as she neared him and resting her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on the top of her head. He didn't really know what to say. His usual reply to any compliment she dished out to him was to compliment her back but he was just so caught up in the moment, all he could do was place his hands on her cheeks, tilt her head back and kiss her. She responded immediately, reaching up to him a little because of the height difference and pushing him back towards the bar.

Before they reached it, he spun her round so she was against it and pushed some of the glasses he'd collected to the side. He lifted her gently onto the counter running his hands beneath her shirt, savouring the feel of her soft skin on his fingers.

Within minutes, they were both scrambling to undress each other. Both knew it wasn't very professional, not in the workplace but neither seemed to care. One of the downsides to sharing a house with her two sisters was that Piper didn't get much privacy so any opportunity they got was snapped up fast.

Before long, they were on the floor, sticky as it was, breathing heavily. Piper pressed her hand against the floor and immediately flinched, sitting up and clashing heads with Leo.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked. She held out her hand and he saw the blood dripping from it, a sharp piece of glass protruding from the wound. He looked at her and she nodded, turning her head. She'd never liked blood. Demon's, even some of the ingredients they used for potion-making she could handle but blood made her stomach turn. He tugged the glass and she whimpered gently, but as soon as he'd done it, he held out his hands and bright light shone from his palms. The cut was gone almost immediately and she turned back to her husband, grinning.

They continued where they'd left off and not long after, they were lay in each other's arms, Leo's shirt and jacket over them so they weren't so exposed.

"And to think you could have been Phoebe's." She said, chuckling a little.

A smile played on his lips as he thought about it. Sibling rivalry was still rife between the girls now, he dreaded to think what they'd been like growing up. But despite Phoebe's obvious flirting, Piper stood out to him more then. Her shyness, her ambition, her smile.

He couldn't take his eyes off her then and he couldn't take his eyes off her now.


End file.
